Yu Yu Hakusho Gang's Insanity
by Shoroi
Summary: Koenma sends the Reikai Tanteis on a mission...TO GET DRUNK AND PARTY!
1. Mission begins

~The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang's Insanity~  
  
InsaneOtaku:Hi,hi! This is my first fic so be nice.  
  
Hiei:Like anyone would want to be nice to you.  
  
Kurama:That wasnt very polite Hiei.  
  
InsaneOtaku:Yeah!What he said!  
  
Hiei:Baka kitsune,baka ningen...  
  
InsaneOtaku:HEY!WHO YOU CALLING A STUPID HUMAN!?!  
  
Kuwabara:*appears out of no where*  
  
Kurama&InsaneOtaku&Hiei:O.o  
  
Karasu:*appears out of now where*  
  
Kurama*hides behind InsaneOtaku,Hiei&Kuwabara*  
  
InsaneOtaku:Kurama will you say the disclaimer.  
  
Kurama:Alright.InsaneOtaku doenst own YYH.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Our little adventure starts at Koenma's office....  
  
George:Koenma,sir,the Reikai Tanteis are here to see you.  
  
Koenma:Send them in.  
  
Yusuke:What do you what pacifier-breath?  
  
Koenma:I have a new mission for you.  
  
Yusuke:BUT ITS VACATION!!!!  
  
Koenma:The good news is Jin,Touya,Karasu,and Genkai will assist you.  
  
Kurama:*shivers at the thought of Karasu*  
  
Hiei:*thinks:Jin,the hyper flying leprechaun,Touya,the sweet snow cone man,Karasu,gay,gay,more gay,Genkai,old prune.*  
  
Yusuke:COOL!!Jin is gonna join us on a mission!!!  
  
Jin,Touya,Karasu&Genkai:*come into room*  
  
Kurama:AHH!!!!!ITS KARASU!!!!GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Karasu:KURAMA,MY LOVE!!!  
  
Genkai:NOOOOO!!!KARASU MY LOVE!!!*grabs Karasu away from Kurama*  
  
Kurama:Thank you Genkai.  
  
Jin:Hey there Urameshi.  
  
Hiei:HYPER FLYING LEPRECHAUN!!!!!  
  
Everybody execpt Jin:O.o  
  
Jin:Thanks for noticing Shorty.  
  
Touya:Nice to see you all again.  
  
Hiei:SWEET SNOW CONE MAN!!!WHERE'S MY SWEET SNOW!?!?!  
  
Everybody execpt Hiei:O.O  
  
Touya:Umm....its outside*points out the door*  
  
Everybody execpt Touya:-_-  
  
Koenma:Intros are over now so meet me,Botan and George at the bar at 8:00.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At 8:00*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reikai Tanteis:*step inside bar*  
  
Botan:*is drunk*Koenma is over there*hic*points to table*  
  
Kuwabara:Take ahold of yourself Botan!!*shakes Botan*  
  
Reikai Tanteis:*walk over to Koenma*  
  
Koenma:*is also drunk*Your mission is to party right here in this bar*hic*  
  
Kurama:O.O  
  
Kuwabara:*is already drunk*  
  
Jin,Touya,Genkai&Karasu:*are all drunk*  
  
Hiei:*is really drunk*Come on Kurama!Its time to drink*hic*  
  
Yusuke:*sticks bottle of beer in Kurama's mouth*  
  
Kurama:*gets drunk*  
  
Karasu:MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB*sings Mary had a little lamb*  
  
Kurama:I KNOW WHAT WE COULD DOOOO!!!!!  
  
Hiei:KAROKE CONTEST!!!!  
  
Kurama:MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InsaneOtaku:I hope you like my first chappy.What songs will the Reikai Tanteis be forced to sing??  
  
Karasu:I want to sing Mary had a little lamb.  
  
Hiei:thats not karoke baka! Thats a poem thingy.  
  
Kuwabara:Shrimp is actually smart.  
  
Hiei:*takes out katana*  
  
Kurama:Put that away Hiei.  
  
Hiei:Hn.  
  
Yusuke:Yeah,what he said.  
  
Genkai:*snickers*Very intellegent and extended vocabulary Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke:Shut Up Grandma.  
  
Jin:I want to sing All My Best Friends Are Metalheads!!!!!  
  
Kurama:I call Bed Of Roses!!!!!  
  
InsaneOtaku:Well we know what songs Kurama & Jin are going to sing.What about the others???? 


	2. KAROKE CONTEST!

~Yu Yu Hakusho Gang's Insanity~  
  
InsaneOtaku:Finally!Chapter Two is up!!!!  
  
Jin:Karoke Contest!!!!  
  
Touya:*sarcastic*How exciting.  
  
Hiei:*shakes Touya*WHERE'S MY SWEET SNOW BASTARD!?!?!  
  
Touya:. Somewhere.  
  
InsaneOtaku:Very informative Touya ^.^'  
  
Touya:Thank you.  
  
Kuwabara:You are weird Touya.  
  
Touya:Thats the way,uh-huh I like it!  
  
Botan:-_-'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Karoke Contest!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu:ME SING FIRST!!!!I MEZMORIZED MY SONG!!  
  
Botan:YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY MEMORIZED!!  
  
Hiei:DoEs It ReAlLy MaTtEr??  
  
Kuwabara:THEN SHUT UP AND SING ALREADY!!!  
  
Karasu:MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB,LITTLE LAMB,LITTLE LAMB MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB ITS   
  
FLEECE WAS WHITE AS SNOW IT FOLLOWED HER TO SCHOOL ONE DAY,SCHOOL ONE DAY,  
  
SCHOOL ONE DAY,IT FOLLOWED HER TO SCHOOL ONE DAY WHICH WAS AGAINST THE RULES!!!  
  
BUT THE LAMB TURNED OUT TO BE UGLY TOGURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHICH WAS AGAINST THE RULES!!!!!  
  
Genkai:THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL KARASU LOVE!  
  
Koenma:*throws shoe at Karasu*THAT SUCKED!!  
  
Hiei:*is very,very drunk*  
  
Kurama:*more drunk then Hiei*Alright you people!!It's my turn to siiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg!!!  
  
Jin:*hands Kurama pecice of paper with lyrics*  
  
Kurama:IT HAS THE WORD ROSES!!!!  
  
Yusuke:Just sing already!!!  
  
Kurama:  
  
Hey it's alright my life there's never been a bed of roses this beds rather thorny,  
  
hey it's alright my life there's never been a bed of roses this beds rather thorny.  
  
I don't care to live my life that's chosen,anyway,anyway,yeah....hey it's alright my   
  
life there's always been a sad emotion,don't disolve before me,sure it's been  
  
my last emoton anyway,anyway,yeah.....hey,hey,hey it's alright my life there's  
  
never been a bed of roses this beds rather thorny,I don't care to live my life that's   
  
chosen,hey it's alright my life there's always been a sad emotion,don't dissolve before  
  
me,sure it's been my last emotion anyway,anyway,yeah....screw you of all the sands.  
  
How much to save my friends.Screw you of all the sands.How much to save my friends.  
  
Screw you of all the sands.Screw you of all the sands.My life has never been on a bed or roses.  
  
My life has never been on a bed or roses.My life has never been on a bed or roses.  
  
My life has never been on a bed or roses.My life has never been on a bed or roses.  
  
My life has never been on a bed or roses.My life has always been a sad emotion.....  
  
(A/N:Bed Of Roses-Mindless Self Indulgence)  
  
Genkai:*spins around*WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:*hic*Nice singin' Kurama*hic*  
  
Botan:Not bad at all*drinks more sake*  
  
Karasu:You sang wonderfully Kurama,love.  
  
Kurama:EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!GET AWAY FROM ME KARASU YOU GAY BASTARD!!!!!!!  
  
Touya:*is REALLY drunk*MY TURN TO SIIIIINGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei:Just sing the damn song sweet snow bastard!!!  
  
Kuwabara:iS tHe SoNg DaMnEd ShOrTy?  
  
Yusuke:GO SHORTY ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!!WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Kurama:WhO iS sHoRtY?  
  
Jin:sHoRtY iS hIeI a.K.a 3 eYeS oR sHoRtY fOr ShOrT.  
  
Touya:  
  
Oooohhhh.......y'all ready?Ooohhhh........lets go!ooohhhh......ooohhhh.....ooohhh.....now here  
  
we are,ready to make your move.Stickin' to the funky kung fu groove,somthin' that'll make   
  
you shout make you fall to the ground,make you want to duke it out.Someone's coming around,  
  
I'll pick you up and throw you pound for pound cause' I'm the only man that'll freeze ya I got a  
  
little something that'll teach ya.So throw those hands up high,move your body from side-to-side   
  
because we just begun,wanna get first place.Yeah we're having fun,oh yeah I'm gonna be a big star  
  
and I'm only to go WO-HA-WO cause' it gets them all exctied...cause everyone's KUNG FU FIGHTING,  
  
WO! Kung fu fighting,those kids were as fast as lighting HA! Though it was a little bit frighting WO!  
  
They fought with expert timing, HA!Ooohhhh......ooohhhh.....sing it girl,sexy kung fu fighter,let  
  
me take you higher,I got the moves baby,hey kung fu fighter,take you higher,a kung fu fight in a disco  
  
he's out to take his chance,somebody's in the house only for romance,he's got a white suit on,  
  
and the night has just begun,she tells him he looks real fine.Especially when everyone's  
  
KUNG FU FIGHTING,WO! Kung fu fighting,those kids were as fast as lighting HA! Though it was   
  
a little bit frighting WO! They fought with expert timing, HA!Ooohhhh......ooohhhh.....sing it girl,  
  
sexy kung fu fighter,let me take you higher,kung fu fighting is everywhere,throw those hands  
  
in the air.Let me hear you shout 1,2 DO THE KUNG FU,SAY 3,4 ON THE DANCE FLOOR,  
  
1,2 DO THE KUNG FU,SAY 3,4 ON THE DANCE FLOOR.One more time,roundhouse kick,  
  
karate chop,I'm gonna teach you all the kung fu,its an eastern thing you what I'm sayin'?  
  
I'm goona make you shout,make you beg for more,so get your body on the dance floor!  
  
Everybody's KUNG FU FIGHTING,WO! Kung fu fighting,those kids were as fast as lighting  
  
HA! Though it was a little bit frighting WO! They fought with expert timing, HA! KUNG FU FIGHTING,  
  
WO! Kung fu fighting,those kids were as fast as lighting HA! Though it was a little bit frighting WO!  
  
They fought with expert timing, HA!  
  
(A/N:Kung Fu Fighting(Dance Mix)-Foo Fighters)  
  
Botan*does roundhouse kick*  
  
(A/N:Roundhouse kick:bring your leg up in a kicking form and aim for anything above the chest)  
  
Kuwabara:HOLY SHIT!*dogdes roundhouse kick from Botan*  
  
Yusuke:HOLY CHEESE!*dogdes roundhouse kick from Botan*  
  
Everybody execpt Kuwabara & Yusuke:*laughs head off*  
  
Genkai:FILL 'ER UP BARTENDER!  
  
Kurama:*drinks more sake*  
  
Jin:ME SING!!! ME SING!!!MEEEEEEE SING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Karasu:THEN SING ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Jin:  
  
Do you think it's strange that there's a way,of how you look,how you act and how you think.  
  
pretend they're not the same as you.Do you think it's strange that there's a way,of how you look,  
  
how you act and how you think.Pretend they're not the same as you.Do you know how to   
  
strengthen conviction,or how she puts all the faith in religion,did we take the time to  
  
really discover how little we know about eachother.Keep on from saying anything,get set away   
  
from anything,get up she really means it,your paraniod of every sound,get up so you won't miss   
  
any health.Do you think it's strange that there's a way,of how you look,how you act and how you think.  
  
Pretend they're not the same as you.Do you know how to strengthen conviction,or how she puts  
  
all the faith in religion,did we take the time to really discover how little we know about eachother.  
  
Keep on from saying anything,get set away from anything,get up she really means it,your paraniod of   
  
every sound,get up so you won't miss any health.Keep on from saying anything,get set away  
  
from anything,get up she really means it,your paraniod of every sound,get up so you won't miss any health.  
  
Do you know how to strengthen conviction,or how she puts all the faith in religion,did we take the   
  
time to really discover how little we know about eachother.Keep on from saying anything,get set  
  
away from anything,get up she really means it,your paraniod of every sound.Keep on from saying anything,  
  
get set away from anything,get up she really means it,your paraniod of every sound.Paraniod of every soung,  
  
paraniod of every sound,paraniod of every sound......  
  
(A/N:All My Best Friends Are Metalheads-Less Then Jake)  
  
Genkai:Pretty good singin'*hic*  
  
Touya:Not bad!*drinks sake*  
  
Hiei:*hic*Who wants to sing next?????  
  
Kuwabara & Yusuke:I DOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara & Yusuke:*drunken*HEY!!!  
  
Kurama:How about you both sing?????  
  
Kuwabara & Yusuke:alrighty!!  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara:  
  
Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is,  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for? Lay back it's all been done before And if you could only let it be,  
  
you will see I like you the way you are.When we're drivin' in your carand you're talking to me one on one but   
  
you've become.Somebody else round everyone else.You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me,Why you have to go and make things so complicated?I see the way you're acting like you're   
  
somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no You come over unannounced dressed up like you're somethin' else where you are and where it's   
  
at you see you're making me laugh out when you strike your pose take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone when you've become Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?I see the way you're acting like you're somebody   
  
else gets me frustrated life's like this you and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you   
  
get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no Chill out whatcha yelling   
  
for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see Somebody else round everyone   
  
else You're watching your back, like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets  
  
me frustrated Life's like this you and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you   
  
turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no Why you have to go and make things so   
  
complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no........  
  
(A/N:Complicated-Avril Lavigne)  
  
Genkai:That was weird  
  
Hiei & Kurama:O.o  
  
Jin,Touya & Karasu:Holy shit that was weird.  
  
Kuwabara*drinks*Well,who's next????  
  
Hiei:*drinks more sake and raises hand*ME!!ME!!!PICK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Touya:Fine,Shorty you can sing -_-'  
  
Hiei:YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei:Go, go, go, go Go, go, go Shorty It's your birthday We gon' party like it's yo birthday We gon' sip Bacardi   
  
like it's your birthday And you know we don't give a fuck It's not your birthday! You can find me in the club,   
  
bottle full of bub Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love   
  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed When I pull out up front, you see the Benz on dubs   
  
When I roll 20 deep, it's 20 knives in the club Niggas heard I fuck with Dre, now they wanna show me love   
  
When you sell like Eminem, and the hoes they wanna fuck But homie ain't nothing change, hoe's down, G's up   
  
I see Xzibit in the cut hey nigga roll that weed up If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for a playa or pimp   
  
Been hit wit a few shells but I dont walk wit a limp In the hood, in L.A. they saying "50 you hot"   
  
They like me, I want them to love me like they love 'Pac But holla in New York them niggas'll tell ya I'm loco   
  
And the plan is to put the rap game in a choke hold I'm fully focused man, my money on my mind   
  
I got a mill out the deal and I'm still on the grind Now Shorty said she feeling my style, she feeling my flow   
  
Her girlfriend willin to get bi and they ready to go My flow, my show brought me the doe That bought me all my   
  
fancy things My crib, my cars, my pools, my jewels Look nigga I done came up and I ain't changed And you should   
  
love it, way more then you hate it Nigga you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it I'm that cat by the bar   
  
toasting to the good life You that faggot ass nigga trying to pull me back right? When my joint get to pumpin  
  
in the club it's on I wink my eye at ya bitch, if she smiles she gone If the roof on fire, let the motherfucker burn   
  
If you talking bout money homie, I ain't concerned I'm a tell you what Banks told me cause go 'head switch the   
  
style up If the niggas hate then let 'em hate Watch the money pile up Or we go upside they wit a bottle of bub   
  
They know where we fuckin be................  
  
(A/N:In Da Club-50 Cent)  
  
Botan:Holy....*drinks*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Kurama & Koenma:THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Karasu:IT WAS HORRIBLE!  
  
Yusuke:*hits Karasu*Well Botan,Koenma & Genkai,one you have to sing!!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan,Koenma & Genkai:Ummm....................  
  
Botan:I guess I'll go next.WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Botan:  
  
Got introduced to you by a friend You were cute and all that Baby you set the trend Yes you did!  
  
The next thing I know We're down at the cinema We're sitting there You said you love me, what's that about?  
  
You're moving to fast, don't understand you!I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend No I can't Best I can do is   
  
tell you to talk to me It's possible eventual love will find a way! Don't say you love me You don't even know me  
  
If you really want me Then give me some time Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready Don't say your hearts   
  
in a hurry It's not like we're gonna get married! Give Me Give Me Some Time!Here's how to play, Here's how I stand!  
  
Here what's to prove to get any further then where it's been I'll make it clear, Not gonna tell you twice  
  
Take it slow, quit pushing me, you're pushing me away!Don't say you love me You don't even know me Baby  
  
Baby don't you love me baby, baby Give me some time!Don't say you love me You don't even know me  
  
If you really want me Then give me some time Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready Don't say your hearts   
  
in a hurry It's not like we're gonna get married! Give Me Give Me some time....  
  
(A/N:Don't Say You love Me-M2M)  
  
Hiei:GRANDMA SANG WEIRD!!!!  
  
Koenma:Genkai is next!!!!  
  
Genkai:What about you daiper-wearing imbeceile?!?!?!  
  
Yusuke:Come on Grandma!!!  
  
Kurama:YEAH!!!WHAT HE SAID!!!What did he say again?  
  
Genkai:Fine,fine.  
  
Everybody except Genkai:^.^ YAY!!!  
  
Genkai:  
  
IT'S BEEN FIVE MONTHS SINCE YOU WENT AWAY LEFT WITHOUT A WORD AND NOTHING TO SAY WHEN   
  
I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU MY HEART AND SOUL BUT IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU NO, OH  
  
SO I ASKED GOD GOD SENT ME AN ANGEL FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE SENT ME AN ANGEL TO HEAL MY  
  
BROKEN HEART FROM BEING IN LOVE CAUSE ALL I DO IS CRY GOD SENT ME AN ANGELTO WIPE THE TEARS   
  
FROM MY EYES AND I KNOW I MIGHT SOUND CRAZY BUT AFTER ALL THAT I STILL LOVED YOU YOU WANT   
  
TO COME BACK IN MY LIFE BUT NOW THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I HAVE TO DO I HAVE TO TELL THE ONE   
  
THAT I ONCE ADORED THAT THEY CAN'T HAVE MY LOVE NO MORE CAUSE MY HEART CAN'T TAKE  
  
NO MORE LIES AND MY EYES ARE ALL OUT OF CRIES SO GOD NOW YOU HAD ME ON MY KNEES  
  
BEGGING GOD PLEASE TO SEND YOU BACK TO ME I COULDN'T EAT I COULDN'T SLEEP AND YOU MADE ME   
  
FEEL LIKE I COULD NOT BREATHE WHEN ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS FEEL YOUR TOUCH AND TO GIVE YOU   
  
ALL MY LOVE BUT YOU TOOK MY LOVE FOR GRANTED WANT MY LOVIN NOW BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE IT  
  
OH, GOD........  
  
(A/N:Angel- Amanda Perez)  
  
Karasu:THAT REALLY SUCKED!!!KURAMA SINGS BETTER!!!!!  
  
Kurama:I DO NOT!!  
  
Genkai:KURAMA YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!WHT DID YOU HAVE TO STEAL KARASU FROM ME!!!!!?????  
  
Kuwabara:iS kUrAmA a AsShOlE gEnKaI?  
  
Genkai:YeS hE iS kUwAbArA.  
  
Hiei:dId He StEal,  
  
Botan:KaRaSu FrOm YoU?  
  
Genkai:yEs.  
  
Yusuke,Jin & touya:PACIFIER-BREATHE'S TURN!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:Damnit!  
  
Botan:Come on Koenma!!!*drinks*WhEeEeEeEeEe!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface I don't   
  
know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure Of walking in your shoes [Caught   
  
in the undertow, just caught in the undertow] Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
I've Become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly Afraid to lose control 'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you [Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is Another mistake to you [Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
And every second I waste Is more than I can take And I know I may end up failing too But I know  
  
You were just like me With someone disappointed in you.  
  
(A/N:Numb-Linkin Park)  
  
Karasu:O.o  
  
Yusuke:Holy cheese.  
  
Kurama:*drinks*  
  
Hiei:amazing..  
  
Kuwabara:HOLY SHIT HE CAN SING!!!!!  
  
Jin & Touya:Never knew he could sing...  
  
Botan:WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:Of course I couyld sing!!!NOW LETS CONTINUE PARTYING!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InsaneOtaku:Hope you liked it!!!  
  
Kuwabara:Why do I say 'Holy Shit' all the time??  
  
InsaneOtaku:Because its funny.  
  
Yusuke:Holy cheese!!!  
  
Hiei:-.-  
  
Karsasu:That was weird..  
  
Jin:LEPRECHAUNS!!!!  
  
Touya:.....  
  
Kurama:Intriguing.  
  
Botan:I like saying 'WHEEEEEEEEEEE'!!! Its fun!!!  
  
Koenma:Thats because you're saying it.  
  
Hiei:no-da!  
  
Touya:You're watching Fushigi Yuugi too much.  
  
Hiei:Whats wrong with Chichiri???  
  
InsaneOtaku:Well stay tuned for the next chapter of...  
  
Everybody:The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang's Insanity!! 


	3. Truth or Dare?

InsaneOtaku:Welcome back.  
  
Jin:What are we gonna do in this chapter????  
  
InsaneOtaku:You'll find out Jin.  
  
Kuwabara:*looks like a clown*HOLY SHIT!  
  
Kurama:What is it???  
  
Hiei:I colored his face like a clown!!  
  
Everybody execpt Kuwabara:*laughs head off*  
  
Kuwabara:=O How could you?!  
  
Hiei:It was for amusment!  
  
Kuwabara::(  
  
Hiei::)  
  
Yukina:InsaneOtaku-chan informed me I'd be appearing in the story now.  
  
Shizuru:Hey baby bro.  
  
Kuwabara:YUKINA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
InsaneOtaku:Lets get back to da story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Truth Or Dare?~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Genkai:Karoke fun,fun,fun!!!!!!  
  
Botan:spins*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei:LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama:GREAT IDEA!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:ME FIRST!!!!!  
  
Yukina & Shizuru:*arrive at the bar*  
  
Kuwabara:YUKINA-SAN!!!!!  
  
Yukina:How nice to see you Kazuma-kun ^_^  
  
Shizuru:Hey baby bro.  
  
Kurama:*drinks more sake*We are going to play truth or dare and Koenma is first!  
  
Yukina:How exciting!  
  
All but Yukina:*drinks even more sake*  
  
Yusuke:LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!  
  
Koenma:Alright then.Umm......KARASU!Truth or dare???  
  
Karasu:Dare.  
  
Koenma:I dare you to KISS GENKAI!!!  
  
Everybody but Yukina:EWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yukina:How sweet.  
  
Genkai & Karasu:O.O  
  
Genkai:Come here Karasu love!!!!  
  
Karasu:*kisses Genkai*  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara:*take pictures*  
  
Karasu:HOW REVOLTING!!!!!  
  
Koenma:Okay Karasu,Your turn.  
  
Karasu:Umm.....HIEI!!!!  
  
Hiei:*drinks*what?  
  
Karasu:Truth or dare!?  
  
Hiei:Truth!  
  
Karasu:Alright then.What do you wear to sleep??  
  
Hiei:I WEAR PINK TEDDY BEAR PAJAMAS AND PROUD OF IT!!!!!  
  
All but Hiei:O.O  
  
Kuwabara:HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Yukina:Now,now Kazuma,its not polite to tease people for what they wear to sleep.  
  
Yusuke:HIEI WEARS PINK TO SLEEP!!  
  
Kurama:*trying not to laugh but failing miserbly*  
  
Hiei:I got a matching teddy bear too!^.^  
  
Everybody but Hiei:O.o  
  
Hiei:My turn.How 'bout YUSUKE!Truth or dare?  
  
Yusuke:DARE!  
  
Hiei:Sing the Barney sing outside once outloud!  
  
Botan:Yusuke has to sing the Barney song!!  
  
Yukina:*giggles*  
  
Koenma:HAHAHA!!!!!LOOK AT HOW TOUGH YOU ARE NOW YUSUKE!!!  
  
Yusuke:Shut up pacifier-breathe!*walks outside*  
  
I LOVE YOU,YOU LOVE ME,WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY,WITH A GREAT BIG  
  
HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU,WHY DON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO??  
  
Everybody but Yusuke:HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Hiei:Muwhahahaha!:)  
  
Yusuke::( Now its my turn.PACIFIER-BREATHE!Truth or dare?  
  
Koenma:Truthy!  
  
Yusuke:How old are you?  
  
Koenma:700 years-old.  
  
Genkai:Wow.  
  
Jin:Holy,you as old as Reisho!  
  
Touya:Thank goodness Reisho is gone!  
  
Koenma:My turn again!!! YUKINA!! Truth or dare.  
  
Yukina:*sweetly*Dare.  
  
Koenma:I dare you to say to Hiei 'I love you'  
  
Kuwabara:WHAAAAA?!?!  
  
Hiei:*isnt paying attention*  
  
Yukina:Might as well get it over with.Hiei,I have something to tell you.  
  
Hiei:Hn?  
  
Yukina:I LOVE YOU HIEI!  
  
Hiei:WHAT?!O.o  
  
Yukina:I was dared to do that.  
  
Hiei:Oh.Alright then.  
  
Yukina:=)  
  
Shizuru:Yukina's turn!  
  
Yukina:I chose Shizuru! Truth or dare?  
  
Shizuru:Dare!  
  
Yukina:I dare you to hug Kazuma!  
  
Everybody but Yukina:-.-'  
  
Yukina:^.^  
  
Shizuru:*hugs Kuwabara*  
  
Touya:Shizuru's turn.  
  
Shizuru:LEPRECHAUN!!!Truth or dare?  
  
Jin:Truth.  
  
Shizuru:Have you ever ran outside with NOTHING ON yelling 'Bloody Murder"?  
  
Jin:YesIhaveranoutsidewithnothingonyellingbloodymurder,itwasasunnydaysotherewasnothingwrong.  
  
Botan:Jin's turn!!  
  
Jin:FERRY ONNA!Truth or dare???  
  
Botan:Truth!  
  
Jin:Are you a Leprechaun lover???  
  
Botan:NO!  
  
Jin:Damnmit!  
  
Botan:*drinks even more*My turn!!!GENKAI!!!TRUTH OR DARE?  
  
Genkai:Truth.  
  
Botan:Do you dream about Karasu?  
  
Genkai:yeah!!HE IS SOO FUCKING HOT!!!!!  
  
Karasu:EWWWW!!!!!!!HOW REVOLTING!!!!!  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara:EWWW!!!!!  
  
Shizuru:That's really disturbing.  
  
Yukina:That's very sweet Genkai.  
  
Genkai:Thank you.  
  
Yusuke:It's the fossil's turn.  
  
Kurama:HAHAHAHA!!!!GENKAI IS A FOSSIL!!!!!HAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Genkai:KURAMA!!!Truth or dare?  
  
Kurama:Truth.  
  
Genkai:Do you think your an asshole or a bastard?  
  
Kurama:Nope!!!  
  
Genkai:WELL TOO BAD BECAUSE YOU ARE!!!!  
  
Kurama::'(  
  
Kuwabara:Fox boy's turn.  
  
Kurama:TOUYA!!TRUTH OR DARE?  
  
Touya:Dare.  
  
Kurama:I dare you to lick the windows!  
  
(A/N:The windows are kinda dirty now)  
  
Touya:*licks windows*  
  
Hiei:HOW DISGUSTING!!!HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Touya:What a nasty flavor.  
  
Hiei:SWEET SNOW CONE MAN'S TURN!!!!  
  
Touya:Kuwabara,truth or dare?  
  
Kuwabara:Dare.  
  
Touya:I dare you to drop ice down Urameshi's pants.  
  
Kuwabara:*dumps a bucket of ice down Yusuke's pants*HAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yusuke:DAMN,THATS COLD!!!!  
  
Everybody but Yusuke:HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara & Touya:MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Botan:Thats enough truth or dare.  
  
Yukina:Lets move on to something else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InsaneOtaku:Interesting chappy isnt it?  
  
Yukina:I thought it was very entertaining.  
  
Yusuke:But why did MY pants have to have ice shoved down them??  
  
InsaneOtaku:Because I said so :P  
  
Shizuru:I can't beleive Touya actually licked the windows!  
  
Touya:The windows had a really nasty taste to them.  
  
Jin:Yousaidit.  
  
Kuwabara:=3 Eikichi!!!  
  
Eikichi:=3 meow!  
  
InsaneOtaku:Eikichi is Kuwabara's pet kitty ^_^  
  
Hiei:Weird.  
  
Botan & Genkai:KITTY!!!  
  
Karasu:Kitty??Where??  
  
Kurama:Eikichi!!*pets Eikichi*  
  
InsaneOtaku:Stay tuned for the next chapter of...  
  
Eikichi:Mew meow mew mew reow meow!  
  
(Translation of 'Mew meow mew mew reow meow!' is 'The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang's Insanity!') 


	4. Prank Calling!

Shoroi:Gomen that I haven't updated!!!! I also changed my pen name O.o  
  
Kurama:It's alright. We still love you.*huggles Shoroi*  
  
Shoroi:Thankkies Kurama  
  
Hiei:My turn!!!!! I, ESPECIALLY STILL LOVE YOU!!!*Huggles Shoroi*  
  
Shoroi:Awww!!!!*Huggles Kurama & Hiei*  
  
Kuwabara:The Shrimp hugged somebody and he said he loved Shoroi O.o  
  
Yukina:I think it's very sweet.  
  
Yusuke:I think it's very disturbing.  
  
Shizuru:O.O  
  
Everybody but Shoroi,Hiei & Kurama:O.O  
  
Shoroi:Hiei & Kurama are my Koibitos  
  
Everybody:Awwwwww.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Prank Calling*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke:What are we gonna do now??  
  
Shizuru:Dunno.  
  
Hiei & Kurama:LETS PRANK CALL PEOPLE!!!  
  
Everybody(even Yukina O.o):YEAH!!!  
  
Hiei:Hn. Let the baka go first. He's too stupid to regonize.  
  
Kuwabara:Why you little...  
  
Kurama:JUST CALL SOMEBODY!!!!  
  
Kuwabara:FINE!!*dials a number*  
  
Reisho:*unknown victim of Kuwabara*Hello?  
  
Kuwabara:REISHO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!  
  
Reisho:WTF!?!?!  
  
Kuwabara:*hangs up*  
  
Genkai:Who'd you call??  
  
Kuwabara:Reisho!!!  
  
Everybody:EWWW!!!!!  
  
Karasu:You mean that girly-looking guy??!!  
  
Jin & Touya:EWWW!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara:I KNOW!!  
  
Hiei:My turn!!!!!!!  
  
Yukina:Please just call somebody.  
  
Hiei:*dials a number*  
  
The Zoo:*unsuspecting victim of Hiei*Hello?  
  
Hiei:MONKEYS!!!!  
  
The Zoo:Riiiiiiiight.  
  
Hiei:PURPLE COWS!!!!!  
  
The Zoo:RIGHT ON!!!  
  
Hiei:I KNOW!!! TOAST!!!!  
  
The Zoo:Excuse me?  
  
Hiei:*hangs up*  
  
Shizuru:Who'd you call??  
  
Yusuke:Yeah?Who?  
  
Hiei:The zoo!!  
  
Kurama & Yukina: O.O  
  
Jin:Monkeys ^^  
  
Touya:OMG!!! BIG KITTYS!!! SCARY!!!!  
  
Karasu: O.o  
  
Koenma:I like monkeys!  
  
Botan:I like lions!!RHAARR!!  
  
Touya:*screams like a girl*  
  
Everybody but Touya: -_-'  
  
Hiei:How about the baka Spirit Detective go next??  
  
Yusuke:Fine!*dials number*  
  
Vash The Stampede:*victim of Yusuke*Hi?  
  
Yusuke:SQURRIELS ARE GOING EXTINCT!!!  
  
Vash The Stampede:HOLY SHIT!!!! THEY ARE???!!!!  
  
Yusuke:YEAH!! YOU GOTTA HURRY AND SAVE THEM!!!  
  
Vash The Stampede:I'M ON THE JOB!!!!  
  
Yusuke:GO SAVE THE SQUIRRELS!!!  
  
Vash The Stampede:I'M COMING SQUIRRLLYS!!  
  
Yusuke:*hangs up*  
  
Botan & Koenma:Who did you call?  
  
Yusuke:Some guy named Vash The Stampede.  
  
Kurama:I see.  
  
Touya:And you told him squrriels were going extinct?  
  
Yusuke:Yup ^.^  
  
Shizuru: -_-'  
  
Yusuke:Then why don't you call 'ice for pants'???  
  
Touya:I will!!*dials number*  
  
Some girl in Idaho:*victim of Touya*Hello?  
  
Touya:What's the pataoto state?  
  
Some girl in Idaho:Wisconsin?  
  
Touya:No,that's the 'Cheese State'.  
  
Some girl in Idaho:New York?  
  
Touya:No, that's the 'Big Apple'.  
  
Some girl in Idaho:California?  
  
Touya:No,that's the 'Golden State'.  
  
Some girl in Idaho:Texas?  
  
Touya:No,that's the 'George Bush State'  
  
Some girl in Idaho:Idaho?  
  
Touya:CORRECT!!!YOUDAHO!!!IM NO HO!!!  
  
Some girl in Idaho:oohhh---HEY!!!  
  
Touya:*hangs up*snickers*  
  
Gankai:Who'd you call?  
  
Touya:Some girl in Idaho.  
  
Everybody:*burst out laughing*  
  
Botan:You told her the 'Idaho' state joke didn't you??  
  
Touya:Yup.It took her 5 guesses to get it right!!  
  
Everybody:HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Botan:My turn!!! My turn!!!  
  
Hiei:Fine...Baka Ferry Onna  
  
Botan:*dials number*  
  
Sayaka:*poor victim of Botan*Hello?  
  
Botan:YUSUKE THINKS YOUR HOT!!!  
  
Sayaka:REALLY?!?!?!  
  
Botan:NO!!!  
  
Sayaka:That's not nice!!!  
  
Botan:KOENMA THINKS YOUR HOT!!!!  
  
Sayaka:REALLY!?!?!  
  
Botan:NO!!!  
  
Sayaka:Thats not nice!!!!  
  
Botan:*hangs up*  
  
Yukina:Who'd you call.  
  
Botan:Remember Sayaka Yusuke??  
  
Yusuke:Yeah? So?  
  
Botan:I told her you & Koenma thought she was hot!!!  
  
Yusuke & Koenma:WHAT!?!?!  
  
Botan:Then she asked if it was true and I shouted 'NO'!  
  
Everybody:*laughs*  
  
Jin:Who'snext???  
  
Kuwabara:KURAMA'S TURN!!!!  
  
Kurama:ALRIGHT!!! MY TURN!!*dials number*  
  
Old Lady:Heelloo.  
  
Kurama:*errie voice*Hello,this is da Pizza Hut,my I take your order??  
  
Old Lady:Alright.I'll have a pepperoni pizza with---HEY!!But I didn't order anything!!!  
  
Kurama:TOO BAD OLD HAG!!!  
  
Old Lady:HEY!!!!*starts cursing a Kurama*  
  
Kurama:*hangs up*  
  
Jin:Whodidyoucall?  
  
Kurama:Some old lady.I told her I was from Pizza Hut!!AND SHE ACTUALLY BELIVIED ME!!!  
  
Everybody:*laughs*  
  
Hiei & Yusuke:How about Yukina,Karasu & Koenma call someone at the same time.  
  
Yukina,Karasu & Koenma:Alright:*Koenma dials number*  
  
Little Boy:*victim*Hewow?  
  
Karasu:The kid can't even say 'hello'!!!  
  
Koenma:Your a stupid little kid!!!  
  
Yukina: O.o  
  
Little Boy:Mommy!!!  
  
Karasu,Koenma & Yukina:Uh,oh*hang up*  
  
Everybody but Yukina,Karasu & Koenma:WHO DID YOU CALL?!!  
  
Yukina:Some kid.  
  
Karasu:He said he was going to tell his 'Mommy' on us.  
  
Koenma:Yeah!  
  
Genkai,Jin & Shizuru:It's our turns!!!  
  
Yusuke:Go ahead!  
  
Genkai:*dials number*  
  
President:Yellow?  
  
Jin:THE SKY IS YELLOW!?  
  
Shizuru:OMG WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!!!!  
  
Genkai:RUN FOR COVER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
President:You people have issues!  
  
Jin:Yeah,I have 'The Irish Weekly' issues delivered to me.  
  
Shizuru:I have the 'Beauty Artist' delivered to me!  
  
Genkai:'Stay Beautiful Weekly'.  
  
President:YOU GUYS HAVE SERIOUS ISSUES!!!  
  
Shizuru & Genkai:I'M NOT A GUY!!!  
  
Jin:*hangs up*  
  
Kurama:Who'd you call?  
  
Shizuru,Genkai & Jin:The President.  
  
Everybody: O.o  
  
Kuwabara:Lets do something else.  
  
Botan:I'll go with that idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shoroi:That was interesting.  
  
Hiei:Yeah.  
  
Kurama:I agree.  
  
Jin:OMG the sky is yellow!!!  
  
Everybody but Jin: -_-'  
  
Yusuke:Weeeeeiiiird.  
  
Genkai:You said it.  
  
Touya:You can say that again.  
  
Genkai:You said it.  
  
Kuwabara: -_-'  
  
Hiei:SWEET SNOW!!!  
  
Yukina: ^.^*hands a bowl to Hiei*  
  
Hiei:Thanks Yukina!  
  
Shoroi:I gotta go. Bye Koibitos!*kisses Kurama and Hiei on cheek*  
  
Hiei:*blows a kiss*Bye-Bye my Wonderful Koibito!!!  
  
Kurama:*blows a kiss*Bye Koibito!!!!  
  
Shoroi:Bye-bye my sweet Koibitos!!!  
  
Kurama:Stay tuned for the next chapter of...  
  
Hiei:The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang's Insanity!!!!  
  
Kurama:For those of you who DON'T know what 'Koibito' means......  
  
Hiei:'Koibito' means 'lover' or 'love'!! 


	5. Confessions

Shoroi:Hihi!  
  
Hiei & Kurama:KOIBITO!!!!*huggles Shoroi*  
  
Eveybody:Awwwww.  
  
Shoroi:KOIBITOS!!!*huggles Hiei & Kurama*  
  
Yusuke:What are we gonna do this chapter.  
  
Genkai:Yeah,what he said.  
  
Kuwabara:Huh?  
  
Shizuru: -_-'  
  
Yukina:Please tell us.  
  
Botan:Pwease??  
  
Everybody:Pwease????  
  
Shoroi:Nope.In the beginning of this chapter it may seem boring but it gets better!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Confessions*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama:Whatcha wanta do now?  
  
Hiei:I dUnNo.  
  
Touya:LeTs PlAy CoNfEsSiOnS!  
  
Yukina:How do you play that?  
  
Jin:First we put all our names in alphebetical order and then we confess something nobody knows!  
  
Kuwabara:Whatever.  
  
Yusuke:The order is as followed:Botan,Genkai,Hiei,Jin,Karasu,Koenma,Kurama,Kuwabara,Shizuru,Yukina,Yusuke.  
  
Genkai:Lets play!  
  
Botan:I'm first!? THATS SO NOT COOL!!!  
  
Karasu:Come on Ferry Onna! Confess something!!!  
  
Botan:O.o' Well...I DYED MY HAIR BLUE!!!  
  
Everybody but Botan:O.o''  
  
Botan:MY HAIR USED TO BE AN UGLY BLACK COLOR!!!  
  
Hiei,Karasu & Yusuke:HEY!!!!  
  
Botan:Black was just so not my color!  
  
Hiei:You didn't have to say it was ugly!! Icould kill you right now!!  
  
Botan:*cowering in fear*  
  
Kurama:You dyed your hair blue?  
  
Genkai:How weird!  
  
Koenma:Thats so not cool.  
  
Kurama:Ish da fossils turn!!  
  
Genkai:HEY!!  
  
Touya:HAHAHA!!! A FOSSIL!!! HAHA!!!  
  
Shizuru:He's got issues.  
  
Yukina:I get the 'Learn To Master Your Powers' weekly!  
  
Hiei:I get the 'Learn How To Control Your Insaness' weekly!  
  
Shizuru: -_-'  
  
Jin:I still got 'The Irish Weekly'!  
  
Genkai:Well anyways.....my confession is.....I THINK KARASU IS HOT AND KURAMA IS AN ASSHOLE!!!!!  
  
Kurama:AN ASSHOLE!!??  
  
Karasu:EWWW!!!!  
  
Kurama:Where's my agent!?  
  
Yusuke:Taking a shit!  
  
Yukina:I think we all already knew that you like Karasu and hate Kurama.  
  
Genkai:Really?  
  
Shizuru:Yeah obaasan!  
  
Genkai:HEY!!  
  
Hiei:*snuggling with PINK stuffed teddy bear*ME TURN!! ME TURN!!! OBAASAN TURN OVER!!!  
  
Kuwabara:HAHAHA!!!! HIEI HAS A STUFFED TEDDY BEAR!!AND IT'S PINK!!!  
  
Hiei:*sucks thumb*So!!  
  
Everybody: O.O'  
  
Hiei:My confwession is dat I wike teddy bears and cuddly stuffes!   
  
(Shoroi:Awww. Isn't that cute??)  
  
Yusuke:OMG!!!! HIEI IS LIKE A KID!!!  
  
Yukina:Thats weird.  
  
Kuwabara:You said it.  
  
Botan:OMG!!! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!???  
  
Koenma:HIEI HAS GONE LEGELLY INSANE!!!!  
  
Everybody but Hiei:AHH!!!!!!!  
  
Jin:My turn!!! I'm after the baby!  
  
Hiei:HEY!!!  
  
Koenma:Jin's turn!  
  
Jin:The truth is that....I'M HALF LEPRECHAUN!!!!!!!!  
  
Touya:WHERE'S MY POT OF GOLD!?  
  
Jin:Uh,oh...  
  
Kurama:LETS GET HIM!!!!  
  
Jin:*Goes to hide*  
  
Yusuke:*gets a bowl of the cecrel 'Lucky Charms'*  
  
Yukina:Why'd you get that?  
  
Karasu:Yeah,why??  
  
Genkai:Tell us!!   
  
Yusuke:When you pour the milk into the bowl with the cecrel,the marshmallows reveal the hideouts!  
  
Everybody:Oohh....  
  
Yusuke:*pours milk*marshmallows reveal hideouts*  
  
Everybody:Ooooooo.  
  
Koenma:This is so gay.  
  
Karasu:Yeah.And I AM GAY!! I KNOW WHAT'S GAY AND NOT GAY!!!  
  
Jin:*hops out of cecrel*  
  
Everybody but Jin:O.O  
  
Jin:=)  
  
Everybody but Jin:-_-'  
  
Karasu:It's my turn you pathetic fools.  
  
Genkai:I WUV YOU KARASU!!!!  
  
Karasu:*running away from Genkai*My confession is that I think Genkai has the hots for Shishiwakamaru!!!  
  
Genkai:EWWW!!!!! BOYBAND!!!! TOTAL EWWWAGE!!!!  
  
(Shoroi:The word 'EWWWAGE' was made by me!!!)  
  
Shishiwakamaru:*pops out of nowhere*I LOVE YOU GENKAI!!!!!*disappears*  
  
Karasu:Told ya so...  
  
Botan:That was totally random...  
  
Touya:Yup..  
  
Koenma:Shitama!!!IT'S MY TURN!!!  
  
Kurama:Just confess!!  
  
Koenma:My confession is that....  
  
Everybody:*leans in*  
  
Koenma:I'M BALD!!!!  
  
Yukina:I find that quite disturbing.  
  
Hiei:I swee what yous mean...  
  
Kurama:So then,in your teenage form you wear a toupee??  
  
Koenma:YES!!!!WHAAA!!!!  
  
Everubody but Koenma:*bursts out laughing*  
  
Koenma:='(  
  
Yusuke:Hehehehehehe.....  
  
Kuwabara,Shizuru & Karasu:KURAMA'S TURN!!!!  
  
Kurama:Damn!  
  
Hiei:Kuwama sworeded!!!  
  
Jin:So?  
  
Touya:Hiei,your messed up...  
  
Hiei:I knowded.  
  
Everybody but Hiei:O.o  
  
Kurama:My confession is that......I CHEAT ON TESTS!!!  
  
Everybody but Kurama & Hiei:OMG!!!!  
  
Hiei:Oh my goshded!!  
  
Yusuke:O.o  
  
Kuwabara:O.O  
  
Hiei:Who do you chweat?  
  
Kurama:Look at the 'key' sheet then write the answers on a peice of paper and   
  
sew it on the inside of your shirt sleeve.  
  
Yusuke:*writes down what Kurama said*Thanks!  
  
Kurama:I'M SHAMED FOR LIFE!!!!!  
  
Genkai:We noticed you Basterd!  
  
Karasu:Ohh...poor Kurama....  
  
Kuwabara:*bonks Kurama on the head*  
  
Hiei:Kuwama chweats?  
  
Yukina:Yes Hiei.  
  
Shizuru & Botan:That's just sad.  
  
Koenma:I hear ya.  
  
Shizuru & Botan:O.O  
  
Kurama:*sniffile*  
  
Hiei:Aww..Kuwama is swad.*huggles*  
  
Kurama:Thank you Hiei.  
  
Hiei:You wewcomes.That's what bestest friends are forses.  
  
Everybody:Awww...  
  
Kurama:I feel much better!  
  
Hiei: =)  
  
Yusuke:Blockhead's turn!  
  
Kuwabara:HEY!!!  
  
Everybody But Yukina & Kuwabara:*snickers*  
  
Yukina & Kuwabara: :(  
  
Kuwabara:My confession is....  
  
Everybody:*leans in*  
  
Kuwabara:That I think Hiei is cool!!!  
  
Everybody but Hiei & Kuwabara:O.O'  
  
Hiei:Rewey?  
  
Kuwabara:Yeah...  
  
Touya:Weird.  
  
Jin:O.o'  
  
Hiei:Iz gotz fanses!!YAY!  
  
Botan & Yusuke:That is weird....  
  
Kurama:O.O'''  
  
Shizuru:This is unusual.  
  
Koenma:Umm.....  
  
Yukina:I find this unusual....  
  
Everybody but Yukina:I hear ya.  
  
Shizuru:My turn!!!  
  
Yusuke:Whatever.  
  
Shizuru:My confession is that,I HATE SAIKYOU!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara:O.O""""  
  
Hiei:Oh my gosh!  
  
Touya:O.o  
  
Jin:O.O'  
  
Everybody but Shizuru:@.@  
  
Kurama:I think we should let Yukina go now....  
  
Hiei:Yeahses.  
  
Yukina:I don't really have anything to confess ^.^'''  
  
Everybody but Yukina: -_-''''  
  
Yukina:*nervous laugh*^.^'''''''  
  
Botan:Yusuke! Your turn!!!!!  
  
Yusuke:Kuso!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei:Yusuke sworeded!!!!!  
  
Everybody but Hiei:So?  
  
Hiei: :(  
  
Yusuke:My confession is...........THAT I'M A VIRGIN!!!!!!  
  
Everybody:*gasp*  
  
Yusuke:LIKE A VIRGIN!! TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!!!*continues to sing*  
  
Kuwabara:I never imagened Yuske tto be a virgin.  
  
Shizuru:Neither did I.  
  
Botan & Koenma:Well I'm bored.  
  
Hiei:What do guyses want to doses?  
  
Yukina:I don't know....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shoroi: =3 Meow!  
  
Hiei:Kitty-witty!  
  
Kurama:Kitty!!  
  
Shoroi:*huggles Hiei & Kurama*  
  
Yusuke:DID YOU HAVE TO LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW I'M A VIRGIN!?  
  
Shori:Yes!  
  
Karasu:*laughs at Yusuke*  
  
Koenma:BALD?!  
  
Shizuru:O.O  
  
Jin:I really am half leprechaun!  
  
Koenma:Lets get our pot of gold!!!  
  
Botan:Right!  
  
Jin:Oh shit!  
  
Touya:'Oh shit' is right!  
  
Genkai:AFTER HIM!!!!  
  
Everbody but Shoroi,Kurama,Hiei & Yukina:*runs after Jin*  
  
Hiei & Kurama:Well,stay tuned for the next chapter of......  
  
Shoroi & Yukina:The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang's Insanity!!!!! 


	6. Telephone

Shoroi:Welcome to another chapter of....  
  
Yusuke:The Yu Yu hakusho Gang's Insanity!!!  
  
Shoroi:Arigatou gozaimasu Yusuke-kun!  
  
Yusuke:=)  
  
Kurama:MAJOR NOTE:Shoroi-chan also has nothing against Kuwabara!!!!!  
  
Shoroi:Also I changed the rules of the game for this chapter!  
  
Botan:I wanta read the fic!!!  
  
Genkai:Then shut up!  
  
Botan:Fine!  
  
Shoroi:Due to Botandeath glares Botanwe will continue this fic right now!!!!  
  
------------------------------Telephone-----------------------------  
  
Kurama:Lets play telephone!!!!  
  
Everybody:YAY!!!  
  
Yukina:How do you play?  
  
Everybody:O.o  
  
Hiei:Yeah,how do you play this really cool sounding ningen game????  
  
Everybody:O.O  
  
Yusuke:Well,first someone in the circle says something and passes it on.  
  
Koenma:An example is....  
  
Botan:I could say 'Kuwabara is a baka ningen' and people would change the sentance,but you don't have to change the sentance if you don't want to.  
  
Kurama:If Botan said 'Kuwabara is a baka ningen' then I could change it by saying 'Kuwabara is the ugliest fool ever'  
  
Hiei:This sounds fun{evil grins}  
  
Yukina:I guess I'll play .   
  
Koenma:Then let's get started!Let's spin a bottle to see what the order!{spins bottle}  
  
Bottle:{lands in order}  
  
Touya:The order is Karasu,Genkai,Yusuke,Yukina,Shizuru,Hiei,Kuwabara,Kurama,Jin,Myself,Koenma,Botan!  
  
Karasu:YAY!I getta go first!! In your face!{whispers something in Genkai's ear}  
  
Genkai:WTF?!?I'M NOT PLAYING THIS DUMBASS GAME!!!  
  
Shizuru:You spoiled sport!  
  
Karasu:{whispers something different in Yusuke's ear}  
  
Yusuke:{laughs head off}{changes Karasu's sentance}{whispers to Yukina}  
  
Yukina:Oh my!{changes sentance}{whispers to Shizuru}  
  
Shizuru:That's not even remotely funny Yukina!{changes sentance}{whispers to Hiei}  
  
Hiei:Holy shit that's funny!But I'll make it funnier!!{changes sentance}{whispers to Kuwabara}  
  
Kuwabara:HEY!I'M NOT THAT STUPID!!{gets out of circle}  
  
Hiei:Yeah you are!!BAKA NINGEN!!  
  
Kuwabara:BAKA YOUKAI!!  
  
Hiei:{whispers sentance to Kurama}  
  
Kurama:HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!{whispers sentance to Jin}  
  
Jin:HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!{whispers sentance to Touya}  
  
Touya:O.o freak.{whispers to Koenma}  
  
Koenma:O.OHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Botan:This is not fun!!! I wanna do something else!!  
  
Genkai & Kuwabara:Yeah,what she said!  
  
Koenma:You three have to learn to have fun!!!  
  
Yusuke:Yeah!This is funny!  
  
Genkai & Kuwabara:{glare at Yusuke}  
  
Yusuke:Holy shit,I'm in trouble!  
  
Genkai & Kuwabara:{beat up Yusuke}  
  
Yusuke:itai.....this is worse then Grandma's Evil Bootcamp.  
  
Genkai:What was that?!  
  
Yusuke Nothing!!  
  
Koenma:Karasu!  
  
Karasu:{putting on make-up}Yeah?  
  
hiei:What was your original sentance???  
  
Karasu:Kuwabara is a shitass.  
  
Kuwabara:Not funny!  
  
Yusuke:I changed it to 'Kuwabara is a shithole!'  
  
Yukina:Then I changed it to 'Kuwabara is a gentleman'.  
  
Kuwabara:Thank you Yukina!  
  
Yukina:=)  
  
Shizuru:Then I changed Yukina's not funny sentance to 'Kuwabara's real name is Major Asshole'  
  
Hiei:Then,I,the great Hiei Jaganshi,changed it to 'Kuwabara burns and worships shit!!!'  
  
Kurama,Jin,Touya & Koenma:The sentance was too good to change!!!  
  
Genkai:SCREW THIS!!  
  
Botan:I wanna play something else!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei:Fine!{mumbles}Baka ferry onna!  
  
Botan:WHAT WAS THAT SHRIMPBOAT!?!?!?  
  
Hiei:Nothing.{mumbles}Kuwabara wannabe.  
  
Kuwabara & Botan:{death glares}  
  
Hiei:{snickers}  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shoroi:I'm sooooo sorry if this chapter was boring!!!  
  
Kurama:Stay tuned for another chapter of..........  
  
Hiei:The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang's Insanity! 


	7. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION! I HAVE MOVED! TO SEE WHERE I HAVE MOVED, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! I'M MOVING MY STORIES FROM HERE TO THERE! I NEED TO DO SOME EDITING, SO THEY WON'T BE UP IMMEDIATLY! THANKS!**

**Shoroi**


End file.
